ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2437 (26th December 2002)
Plot Sonia hasn’t slept or eaten and has spent the night bellowing into Robbie’s arms. Laura concludes to go and see Ian to make amends with him potentially. The apprehension backfires when she decides to throw a brick through the chip shop doors window after Ian declined her callings. He shares no ounce of sympathy for her and after her, in not so many words, exhibiting him as a hypocrite after his misfortunes with Janine; Laura admits defeat and walks away devastated. Jim realises all the arrangements that are going to be needed for Jamie’s funeral and knows he nor will his family be able to afford it. He takes action with Peggy, who is more than happy to help Jamie have a proper send-off. Phil hears Jim informing Peggy of Sonia’s state of mind and goes round to offer his condolences with a bunch of flowers but is interrupted by an incoming visitor in the form of Zoe, and decides not to go ahead with it. Garry becomes paranoid that Laura is going to confess all when Lynne becomes her shoulder to cry on, and convinces Charlie, along with the help of the rest of the family, to try getting through to Ian himself. But for Charlie’s mindful words, all he gets in return from Ian is Laura’s toiletries much to Garry’s displeasure. Anthony confides in Paul about his love for Kat. Paul advises him to tell Kat exactly how he feels and don’t take no for an answer, demand she listens. Martin and the rest of the Fowler family believe that all must be well with Jamie after hearing nothing for the past couple of days, but Martin’s relief is destroyed when the police visit and arrest him on suspicion of causing the death of Jamie and take him to the station for questioning. Martin is accompanied and consoled by Mark. He tries his best to hold it together in the interrogation room and tell all that happened, but his dismayed state comes to a head when he breaks down. A police officer enters The Vic to question Spencer, and Kat challenges Alfie when the officer acknowledges him and Spencer with the surname Moon after Alfie informed everyone that ‘Moon’ was his nickname. Alfie has quick remarks, but that doesn’t stop Kat’s suspicions arising. Phil wanders the area alone. He makes a halt at the scene where Jamie was run over and places the flowers before sinking to the ground beside them. Anthony enters the pub wanting action from Kat and insists she listens to what he’s got to say. Despite her standing her ground and informing him that she cares for Zoe’s happiness, their dispute is interrupted by a devastated Zoe who is just found out about Jamie’s death, and having Zoe yelling at one side of the bar and Anthony barking at the other, Kat agrees to meeting Anthony the next day in a midst of crowded moment before she goes to comfort Zoe. Martin returns from the police station to acquaint the family with the news that he’s going to prison. Cast Regular cast *Martin - James Alexandrou *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Mark - Todd Carty *Derek - Ian Lavender *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Phil - Steve McFadden *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Jim - John Bardon *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Laura - Hannah Waterman *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Lynne - Elaine Lordan *Garry - Ricky Groves *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Charlie - Derek Martin *Mo - Laila Morse *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Roy - Tony Caunter *Anthony - Nicholas R. Bailey *Paul - Gary Beadle *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Spencer - Christopher Parker *Alfie - Shane Richie *Joanne - Tara Lynne O'Neill *Lucy - Casey Anne Rothery *Peter - Joseph Shade *Louise - Rachel Cox (Uncredited) Guest cast *D.I. Finch - David Hounslow *P.C. Falmer - Mo Sesay Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *20 Albert Square - Living room *23 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *31 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *45 Albert Square - Backroom and kitchen *Bridge Street *Turpin Road *Beale's Plaice *15A Turpin Road - Living room *George Street *Walford Police Station - Interrogation room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Martin faces up to the future, Sonia is inconsolable and the Slaters discuss how best to handle their new visitor. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 13,140,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2002 episodes